Factions
Neutral Factions ORB Union The ORB Union is a small Pacific island nation, located to the east of New Guinea which has a tradition of neutrality and thus is neutral in the war between the Earth Alliance Forces and ZAFT. Orb is a nation whose territory encompasses several islands to the east of New Guinea. The official name of the mainland is Yalafath, where the Orb capital, Olofat, is located. Despite its small size and lack of natural resources, Orb has considerable industrial and military power. This is due to an abundant supply of geothermal energy thanks to its numerous active volcanoes, access to advanced technology, and laws granting nondiscrimination to Coordinators, which causes several Coordinator scientists to live at Orb. In the past, it was a settlement to a large number of Japanese immigrants. The official language is Japanese.The Island nation itself controls its own Mass Driver, called "Kaguya", the space colony Heliopolis, which serves as a resource satellite, and also another space military satellite Ame-no-Mihashira. Because of Orb's relative political and economic stability and stance as a neutral nation, it is known as the "Land of Peace." Kingdom of Scandinavia The largest of the neutral nations, Scandinavia composes the old Earth nations of Sweden, Norway and Finland (but not Denmark, which is traditionally considered a Scandinavian nation as the name of the Kingdom refers to the Scandinavian Peninsula). The Kingdom of Scandinavia is the birthplace of Former PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne. The Kingdom of Scandinavia was one of the first nations to offer aid in the rebuilding of ORB after the attack from the Earth Alliance in CE 71. At the beginning of the Second Bloody Valentine War the Archangel hides underwater at the coast of Scandinavia. The king of Scandinavia and a selected few in the Scandinavian government are the only ones aware of this and keeps it secret. After Durandal's announcement of his Destiny Plan, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, together with the Orb Union, rejects the plan. Equatorial Union A union of weak Equatorial nations in Southeast Asia such as the Indian Subcontinent and the ASEAN including Philippines. The Equatorial Union is largely neutral because its military is not worth incorporating into the Earth Alliance, with no space forces and no mobile weapons. After the first war they had gained land from Eurasia and at the beginning of the second war they joined OMNI probably to prevent a war with Eurasia, however, they may have seceded from the Alliance during the strife and instability within Eurasia. Clyne Faction/Three Ships Alliance The Clyne Faction started as the collection of PLANT politicians loyal to the ideals of Siegel Clyne, leader of the PLANT moderate faction. However, as the political situation in the PLANTs took a dark turn, the group switched to being an underground rebel faction composed of normal civilians and ZAFT soldiers, spawned as a result of Patrick Zala's extremist genocidal policies towards the Naturals. The Clyne Faction was initially commanded by former PLANT Chairman Siegel Clyne, but after his assassination, his daughter, Lacus Clyne, took over. Another prominent figure was Andrew Waltfeld, a much-decorated ZAFT commander. Their first major actions were the theft of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and soon after the hijacking of the newest ZAFT capital ship, Eternal, which was coincidentally assigned under the command of Andrew Waltfeld by ZAFT. Even though Zala is in charge of ZAFT and uses it to try and crush the Clyne Faction, the ease in which the Clyne Faction managed to steal the Freedom and the swift hijacking of the Eternal later on highlights the fact that the Clyne Faction likely has a considerable number of supporters within ZAFT as well. The Three Ships Alliance was formed near the end of the Bloody Valentine War as a resistance force dedicated to ending the war. It consisted of the members of the Clyne Faction who had stolen the ZAFT support vessel Eternal, survivors from the Earth Alliance invasion of Orb aboard the Orb battleship Kusanagi, and the crew of the Earth Alliance assault ship Archangel. The Three Ships Alliance takes up residence in an abandoned space colony for a little over two months, and then sets out to prevent the Earth Alliance and PLANT from annihilating each other. The Three Ships Alliance was instrumental in preventing an Earth Alliance nuclear assault on the PLANT colonies, and in preventing PLANT from using the GENESIS Superweapon from irradiating the Earth. After the Bloody Valentine War, the Three Ships Alliance was changed into a covert moderate military and political organization once again operating under the Clyne Faction name. This new faction received aid from the independent intelligence group Terminal, strengthened in numbers and technology thanks to defecting Earth Alliance and ZAFT officers and appears to have thoroughly infiltrated the military command structure of every major faction. Tthe Three Ships Alliance, to achieve and maintain peace and stability between Coordinators and Naturals; the Clyne Faction was led by Lacus Clyne on the political side and Kira Yamato on the military end. Earth Alliance Forces The Earth Alliance is the group of anti-ZAFT superstates on Earth. It is made up of four political entities: the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia and the South African Union. The Earth Alliance also conquered the PLANT-friendly United States of South America, with its member states now engaged in a revolution to regain their independence. The Earth Alliance was officially founded as a result of the Alaska Declaration on 7 February CE 70. The combined military forces of the Earth Alliance are called OMNI Enforcer, but are more frequently simply called the Earth Military (Chikyuu Gun). The Alliance is headed by a moderate Secretary-General, but the real rulers of the Alliance are Blue Cosmos and its LOGOS benefactors. The Earth Alliance and ZAFT started war on 11 February CE 70 after the EA's predecessor, the United Nations was wiped out by a terrorist attack in the Tragedy of Copernicus on 5 February. On 14 February, the Alliance used nuclear weapons to destroy the PLANT colony at Junius Seven, in what became known as the Bloody Valentine Incident. Atlantic Federation The Atlantic Federation is the largest and most powerful member of the Earth Alliance. It is also the country with the largest anti-Coordinator sentiments. Eurasian Federation The Eurasian Federation is the second most powerful superstate on Earth and a member of the Earth Alliance. Republic of East Asia A Federation consisting of the present-day nations of China, Japan, possibly Mongolia the Korean peninsula (North and South) with Taiwan and the third largest power of the Earth Alliance. Its spaceport at Kaoshiung, Taiwan was captured by ZAFT forces during the Bloody Valentine War. During this war it joins the Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation in the Earth Alliance against the forces of ZAFT. At the end of the first war, Kaoshiung was returned to East Asia. After the Chairman of PLANT Supreme Council Gilbert Durandal revealed the existence of LOGOS, in the later part of the second PLANT/Earth war, a big Naval fleet of East Asia separated from their Nations and allied themselves with ZAFT. When the Minerva returned to Gibraltar a large part of this fleet can be seen. However most of the fleet was destroyed later in the first wave against LOGOS stronghold Heaven's Base in Iceland. Judging from their positions in that attack it seems likely that ZAFT used them as shields to test the enemies attack power. South Africa Union Although a member of the Earth Alliance, the SAU is virtually powerless other than its possession of the Victoria massdriver. At the end of the first war the SAU controls most of Africa. The SAU is a puppet of the Atlantic Federation. United States of South America A large but weak superstate which formerly controlled much of Central and South America. DSSD DSSD (D'eep '''S'pace 'S'urvey and 'D'evelopment Organization) is a neutral organization established for the purpose of "advancing the frontier" from survey and development of regions beyond the orbit of Mars. The Earth Alliance, PLANT and the other Neutral Nations all participated in its establishment. There are bases within both EA and PLANT. F.e. their Technology Development Center is located on the outskirts of Fortaleza, South America. They aim for the advancement of nations, religions and races. They are the creators of the GSX-401FW Stargazer, a mobile suit intended for space exploration. OMNI Enforcer '''OMNI Enforcer (O'ppose '''M'ilitancy and 'N'eutralize 'I'nvasion) is the military force of the Earth Alliance. Unlike ZAFT, the military of OMNI Enforcer is tightly organized on a traditional model. Many top officers of OMNI Enforcer, mostly those from the Atlantic Federation (which dominates the Alliance after the disastrous Battle of JOSH-A) are also members of the Blue Cosmos anti-Coordinator group. OMNI Enforcer's space fleet is large and well-equipped, though their warships are slightly outdated compared to ZAFT's powerful fleet. Their mobile weapons until the Battle of Porta Panama are primarily limited to the Moebius mobile armor, a distinctly outdated design. Five Moebius MAs are required, on average, to engage a single ZGMF-1017 GINN with any significant chance of victory. At and after Porta Panama, the Alliance quickly replaces the Moebius with the GAT-01 Strike Dagger and related mobile suit models, redressing the balance and turning the tide against ZAFT. Blue Cosmos/LOGOS ''"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"'' - Motto of '''Blue Cosmos Blue Cosmos is the most radical of the anti-Coordinator activist groups formed by resentful Naturals and is the ruling force behind the Earth Alliance. According to the Blue Cosmos ideology, genetic modification is a violation of the natural order, and all Coordinators must be exterminated "for the preservation of our blue and pure world." Blue Cosmos was originally an environmental pressure group, but after George Glenn revealed his secret in CE 15, they changed their emphasis to terrorizing and killing Coordinators. Many of the top echelon of Blue Cosmos, including its leader Muruta Azrael, were killed during the closing battles at Jachin Due. Unfortunately, this did not affect Blue Cosmos in any meaningful way - Cagalli Yula Athha's visit to ZAFT is due in large part to pressure on the Orb Union from the Atlantic Federation, which is still partially controlled by Blue Cosmos, under the control of its new leader, Lord Djbril. In addition, there are growing evidences that Blue Cosmos may be nothing more than a catspaw for a shadowy military-industrial organization known only as LOGOS. Phantom Pain The Phantom Pain is a private army organized by the Blue Cosmos that operates under Logos, Blue Cosmos' supreme governing organization. Their official name is the 81st Independent Mobile Battalion of the Earth Alliance and specializes in black operations as well as missions that would run and turn out much better for the Alliance if there weren't any signs of its involvement anywhere. As a nonofficial paramilitary organization, the Phantom Pain is not bound by the Treaty of Junius and thus they have access to and utilize illegal technology like Mirage Colloid. And since they are funded behind the scenes by the Blue Cosmos, the equipment they get is radical but extravagant. PLANT Supreme Council PLANT is the name not only given to a new type of space colony but also to the independent nation which is made up of the cluster of these colonies. PLANT citizens mainly compose of Coordinators. The PLANT Supreme Council is an executive committee of twelve elected members, each representing a sector (or "city") of the groupings of the PLANTs. Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty ZAFT is a political, economic, and military alliance of the PLANT colonies. It was the first military to use mobile suits and was the power which fought against the Earth Alliance forces in both wars. It is sponsored by the PLANT. Oceania Union A nation composed primarily of Australia and New Zealand. The Oceania Union is allied with ZAFT, and one of ZAFT's two primary military bases on Earth, Carpentaria, is located there. At the end of the first war ZAFT is forced to give up its captured territories, as per the Junius Treaty. One of these area is New Zealand, as it would seem not all of Oceania wished to align with PLANT, and had to be suppressed by ZAFT. When the second Earth-PLANT war begins, the Australian half of the nation remains at PLANT's side, however New Zealand aligns with the Alliance, leaving the nation split in two. African Community A loosely-affiliated group of nations and tribesin the northern sections of Africa, the African Community is one of only two nations on Earth openly allied with PLANT, though there are resistance movements, including Desert Dawn. Supposedly its territory includes Gibraltar, where the second ZAFT's main military base is located. At the end of the first war ZAFT was forced to retreat from the many areas of the African Community that had been forcebly suppressed, as per the Junius Treaty. At the start of the second Earth-PLANT war these newly independent regions of the African Community aligned themselves with OMNI. Non-governmental organizations Adukurf Mechano-Industries Adukurf Mechano-Industries is a company specializing in the development of large scale mobile armors. It is run by a wealthy and mysterious industrialist known as Matias Adukurf who is associated with the Earth Alliance and Logos. Actaeon Industries Actaeon Industries is Morgenroete's rival competitor. Actaeon attempted to hire Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo to sell his MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame's data, but Gai refuses. Actaeon nearly forced Junk Guild member Lowe Guele to sell his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame by luring him with a selection of mobile suits and mobile armors and trapping him, and his fellow Junk Guild members in a weapons testing room. Lowe escapes and forces the unnamed executive into paying what the Junk Guild brought. Desert Dawn The Desert Dawn is a resistance group in ZAFT-occupied Northern Africa. The group is led by Sahib Ashman and its members are recruited from nearby towns like Tassil, Moula, and the city of Banadiya. They were assisted by the Archangel to free North Africa from ZAFT control. GARM R&D GARM R&D (Genetic Advanced Reproductive Medical Research & Development) was a research institute based at the Mendel colony. It was a leading specialist in Coordinator production until it was abandoned after a biohazard outbreak in CE 68. Junk Guild The Junk Guild is an NGO devoted to the upkeep, maintenance, and salvage of the technology forming the infrastructure of Cosmic Era society. Thanks to the work of Reverend Malchio, the Junk Guild has non-aggression treaties with all three major factions (Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Orb) - any person or vessel that bears the emblem of the Junk Guild cannot be denied entry to any treaty signatory, as long as they obey the laws within (though they may be restricted as to where they may go - ZAFT, for example, does not allow Junk Guild members onto the PLANTs unless they are granted special permission). The Junk Guild is rather decentralized - while there is an overseeing body that governs the Guild as a whole, most of the work is done by small teams of technicians who act independently. Most Junk Guild teams spend their days either going through battlefields salvaging usable equipment or working under contract. Contracts can vary from salvage operations to repair to recovery of equipment. Large contracts may necessitate multiple Guild teams - it is not uncommon to see a large contingent of Guild techs working on major projects, such as the Giga-Float mobile mass driver. The Guild espouses non-violence - Guild techs will only fight to defend themselves, and even then will refrain from killing unless there is no other option. Morgenroete Morgenroete Incorporated (its name is German for "dawn") is a semi-nationalized military contractor based in the Orb Union, with facilities in both the Orb Union proper and at the Orb-owned space colony of Heliopolis. Though part of the neutral nation of Orb, Morgenroete has been secretly collaborating with the Atlantic Federation in its work on new prototype mobile weapons called Gundams under the sponsorship of the Sahaku noble family. During construction, Morgenroete did get intelligence on the prototypes which was used in their own Astray program, but it cost Orb its space colony of Heliopolis when a ZAFT commando team entered and escaped with four of the five Gundams built. Serpent Tail The Serpent Tail is a mercenary group that uses Earth Alliance and ZAFT equipment to get the job done. They have always taken on a job by the highest bidder, and have almost always gotten the job done. Their leader is a Combat Coordinator named Gai Murakumo, who escaped from the Earth Alliance and broke free of his mental conditioning. Gai pilots one of the three Orb Astray prototypes, the rebuilt MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L, and is considered by many to be the deadliest warrior in the Earth Sphere. This mercenary company has no government whatsoever, and is split up into teams. Gai's team operates from either a captured Laurasia-class frigate or an unmarked civilian freighter, and his subordinates consist of fellow pilot and wingman Elijah Kiel, the ship's captain and intelligence operative Reed Wheeler, explosives expert and tactician Loretta Aja, and client liaison Kazahana Aja. Terminal Terminal is a non-government affiliated organization which exchanges information with all parties, as well as performing some degree of intelligence evaluation. Although it can viewed as a benevolent underground organization, it seems to be simply a guild of information dealers. While spearheaded by the Clyne Faction, Terminal has kept a low profile and remained neutral throughout the most of the second war. Terminal's agents operated all over the world and its information capabilities rival that of a national intelligence agency although much of their organization and operation still remains unknown. The only base known to be controlled by Terminal is a mobile suit factory & base hidden in an asteroid in a debris field. It is also implied that Terminal has very well-placed intelligence sources as information about current events such as the Minerva's departure time and the Destroy's rampage across Western Eurasia were received and sent to the proper people within a very short amount of time. World Security Treaty Organization Founded following the Break the World incident, the World Security Treaty Organization was created to assist with disaster relief and regional stabilization. Although a separate entity from the Earth Alliance, nations that join the Organization become, more or less, allies of the Atlantic Federation. The following nations were all members of the World Security Treaty Organization at its inception: Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, United States of South America, South African Union, Orb Union, Kingdom of Scandinavia and the Equatorial Union. Only the Oceania Union and African Community chose not to join.